Into the Waste
by Gates151
Summary: The Mojave wasteland isn't a place for the light hearted. But sometimes there's a light in the darkness, a hero waiting to emerge. There will be references to different tv shows or books. Most notably the names Regulator and Desperation, both taken from Stephan King books
1. Chapter 1

"Wow now, try not to move so much kid. You took quite a beating out there, you shouldn't push yourself." Said the elderly voice next to me.

I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. The old man sitting next to me had on a simple pair of overalls with a plaid shirt. "You need to take some more rest. You're lucky to be alive right now; I had to pick about 4 pieces of lead out of your skull."

"Lead… I don't remember anything." I said as I sat up.

"Do you remember your name at least? I have to fill out a form as a formality." He said with a chuckle. "My name is Mitchell. Doc Mitchell."

"John, my name is John. But other than that I can't remember anything else about my past." I said to the doctor.

"Well it's nice to meet you John. Well if you think you can stand why don't you head over to that vigor tester machine on the other side of the room. Let's see if we can learn anything about you."

After another hour of talking and seeing what I can remember, we he showed me to the door. "Here, these are what we found you in." he said handing me a backpack. "You should throw on those cloths before you go outside, wouldn't want to scare anyone by having a naked kid running around. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm 18." I said as I take the backpack from his hand. "Did I have anything in here that could tell you anything about me?"

He shook his head and turned to walk back to his couch. "Sorry, but I've done all I can for you kid. Come on back if your ever hurt. I would love to chat with you again."

"Thank you." I say as I walk out the door.

Outside the sun glared bright overhead. The vast desert just over a small pin of big horners. A small town set directly in-between a canyon and open desert. I begin to walk to the building by the road, seeing as the doctor had said that was the saloon. Crossing the sand I couldn't help but feel like I had been to this place many times before.

"You had better just give him up right now, before I burn this whole town to the ground!" yelled a voice from inside. Immediately I reached for one of the two pistols that were in the backpack that the doctor had said I had with me. The two were a matching set, chromed slides with dark wooden grips. Each had a single word etched into the side. On one _Regulator_, while the other had _Desperation. _The grip slid into my hand quickly and quietly as I opened the door and crept inside.

"Give up Ringo, save this town of yours the trouble." Said a man in a blue and black uniform with a bulletproof vest. "We will let everyone live. But if you don't tell me then I cant make any promise."

"I don't think so Cobb. I think you need to get out of my bar and out of this town." The woman replied calmly.

Cobb drew his revolver from its holster on the side of his uniform. "Do you think this is funny? I am personally going to kill you."

During this exchange I walked up behind the man and pressed the barrel of _Regulator_ against his head. "That's enough now, I think it's time you left. Before you even think about coming back remember this though, this town is now under my protection. Lay a finger on anyone here and I will take down your entire operation."

Cobb nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to face me. His eyes locked on mine, right before he ran for the door and left. "I will be back, I'm going to kill you all!" he shouted as he ran out of the saloon.

"Well you must be that boy the doctors been workin on for the past week. Thanks for helping with that little problem, but I have a feeling that's not gonna be the last we see of him. Anyway my names Trudy, You would be?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what was that guy talking about?" I ask Trudy as I drink the cold water she had handed me across the bar. "Something about a man hidden in the town?"

"A few days ago a man named Ringo came into town with a gunshot to his leg. He said he had been attacked by the powdergangers down the road." She said pointing in the direction of the door. "We told him to go hide out in the gas station up at the hill. Ever since we have been bothered by that Joe Cobb."

I looked into my cup and stared at the water. Slowly rising from my stool and reaching into my pocket to lay a few caps onto the counter. But Trudy shook her head. "Don't you dare. That was a gift, you're not going to pay for that."

"I guess I should say thank you then." I say placing the money back in my pocket. "Now where's this Ringo character? I need to have a word with him, I think I need to help him get out of town."

Trudy smiled as she began wiping down the glass I had used a few moments ago. "He's hold up at the old gas station up on the hill. He may be holding a gun to that door though, seeing Cobb here just a few minutes ago. You should be careful." She said. Her eyes went misty for a second after the statement. "But there is one more thing. When you see him ask him about that package he's carrying. He said something about it coming from the graveyard where you got dug up by that robot."

"What kind of package?" I ask, thinking it may be a key to my forgotten past.

"All I know is it was a wooden box about 4 feet long, tied with strips of real old looking leather. That's about all I could tell." Trudy said.

"Thanks for the tip." I say as I turn to step out of the bar.

The next place I went was to the graveyard at the top of the hill, making short work of the bloatflys which had taken up residence. There were 29 graves laid over the hill underneath a tall water tower. Some more freshly dug than other, but a single one completely dug up. This was the spot I had been shot at, the spot where I had been buried. If it hadn't been for some robot who had left town a few days prior I would have been dead either way.

I look over the kill in the direction of the sunset and look over the vast expanse of desert. Miles away in the distance stood where I needed to go. The towers shined and reflected the light from the sun, making the tower of the Tops Casino a beacon to my task. I had to track down who had tried to kill me, to exact my revenge. Afterward… I'll find out if I'm still alive.


End file.
